Strings
by SAOMNYIC
Summary: You know that one thing that leads you to other things. Whether it's a piece of jewelry, a car, anything! Well to Amy thats Shadow. Embark on a highschool journey with Amy at her new school as she discovers new friends and passions. Sonamy Knuckouge Silvaze Tailscream


So this is my second story (hopefully I'll finish it) because I got amazingly bored and stuck with the other one. Its chapters were nearly 10,000 words! I believe even passed that word count sometimes. It was just a hassle.

So let's start new.

Here we go

XXX

" _I got two phones one for th-"_

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I groaned out in frustration.

"I know I wanted school to start. But gosh it starts so suddenly with me having to wake up at 5 a.m and shit." I angrily grumbled to myself as I threw my covers off of my body.

"I see you woke up bright and sunny." I heard a sarcastic slithery voice come from the door a snicker accompanying it soon after.

I glared over towards my brother leaning on my door frame.

If you're wondering what he looks like he's a white hedgehog with messy quills and I guess you can say "appealing " jade green eyes. But I only say that cause they sadly look alot like mine. I guess you can also say his body was pretty muscular with his 6 pack and stupid back, arm, leg whatever muscles. But still he's my ugly ass bitch of a brother.

"What do you want?" I yawned as I stretched my arms behind my back slowly getting off the bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were up, didn't expect you to get up so soon." He said surprised.

I eyed him irritated "Well I can do things on my own thank you very much." I said a-matter-of-factly.

My brother just chuckled at my sour attitude and raised his hands in defense, " _Sorry_ I guess I lost my ability to spot a bitch."

 _OH, Oh no he didn't!_

"Look," I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't have time for your foolishness. So if you can just get your ass out of my room I'll be more than please." I finished crossing my arms over my chest.

He just stared at me for a bit with a look of amusement dancing around his face. After a few short seconds he pushed his shirtless body off my doorframe and let out a "psh" but not without a litlle goodbye givin to me by his middle finger.

"Oh Fuck you too" I also sent him the bird.

"I would too." I heard him retort with a snort. I rolled my eyes thinking that he probably thought that _wasn't_ the most used comeback in the world.

I guess you can say I was a little greatful towards my brother giving me a bit of energy to start my day.

I walked slowly to my large bathroom and headed to the direction of a clothes rack where my outfit for today was placed. I eyed the clothes.

 _Wow these will surely get me some attention_

I mean who wouldn't notice a me. Im wearing a crop top that complimented my boobs and a skirt that hugged my hips in all the right places running down my legs and stopping at my knees and then flowing out into this beautiful mermaid like sea of black fabric that flapped behind me with every step being taken in these Prada zebra print ankle boot wedges.

After I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth and completed my hair - which was done up in a ponytail that trailed all the way down to my waist- I put on my jewelry. Sporting a pair of diamond silver hoops earrings and a few bangles to match. My make-up being natural and nothing to much. I spritz some of my favorite perfume here and there and left the bathroom feeling fresh and confident.

I made my way down stairs and noticed my brother was also done getting ready. He was wearing a fitted gray button up dress shirt and some ironed black jeans with some loafers. Also on his wrist was a pretty sick watch that had rubies embedded into it.

"Look at you all ready and stuff." I looked him up and down, "Ready for your sophomore year of college Adrian" I smiled a little proud of my big brother.

He beamed "I am! How bout you? My little sis ready for junior year of highschool?" He pretended to be scared of the thought of junior year making ghost noices then coming over to me bringing me in for a big ol' bear hug.

I chuckled and pushed him away "Yeah Yeah rub it in that you're WAY older than me by _four_ years _."_ I said mockingly.

My brother only laughed and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a apple.

"Want one?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Naw I think imma stop by Starbucks on the way to school." I played with my phone in my hand.

Adrian walked back into the living room and took a giant bite out of his apple before talking with his mouth full. "That stuff's gonna kill ya someday." he grabbed his stuff, "Now let's go before mom and dad wakes up and starts taking pictures of us and making a big deal out of our first day." He said rolling his eyes.

"Good call" I said picking up my prepacked backpack and grabbing my car keys from the rack by the door. I looked over to my brother "Bye Adrian have a good first day" I smiled and waved.

He smiled back at me and waved also "You too sis, and don't go flirting with any boys or I'll have to beat them up you know. " He said with a playful scowl across his face.

"Yeah yeah I'll do my best." I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I walked up to my white Audi s5 that was parked in the driveway of our big house and unlocked it with the little remote I held in my hand. I approached the driver's side and opened the door being greeted by the floral scent of my perfume that I sprayed around the car.

"Mmmm" I closed my eyes and let the car smell do the work and hopped in.

I set my backpack on the passenger side and placed one hand on my white fluffy steering wheel. And the other hand pulling out my gold note. I unlocked it and checked the missed calls.

"Shadow?" I read aloud confused.

As soon as I said that a black 2016 Porsche cayman pulled up by me and rolled down its window.

"SHADOW?" I said louder this time noticing the ebony hedgehog. I checked his car out for a second. "Damn Shadow don't see in years and next thinh I know you rollin up next to me and my car putting it to shame." I teased.

He let out a half way smirk as he leaned forward in his car checking out my set of wheels. "I can say the same for you Rose."

I blushed forgetting that nickname he gave me. I moved a few years back. When I heard I was coming back to my hometown I called up Shadow immediately feeling overly happy that I can leave the hell hole of my school and come back to some chill people. The whole reason why we moved so far away in the first place was because my dad got offered a job out there as a Chief executive of Carmax inc. Which if you didn't know is a big deal. My mom was a pediatrician that could get work anywhere. You can say without feeling stupid that I'm a pretty rich gal but my parents don't exactly like to spend money except if it's necessary not wanting to be one of those people that _was_ rich and then went into debt from overspending.

After a while (years) of working at his job. My dad was finally able to work at home which was a blessing to me. My brother already was going to college out here so the move was only big to him cause he didn't have to travel so far to see us and can come home more.

"So what brings you around?" Amy smiled at her old friend.

Shadow shrugged "Just thought we can drive to school together like how we used to walk to grade school with each other."

I small smile formed. "That's weird but okay. Let's go I already missed my Starbucks time and I don't want to miss my first perio-" and with that Shadow was down the road.

I quickly started my car and followed him.

We drove into the school parking lot and parked our cars. I turned it off and grabbed my bag, phone, and keys and hopped out. Pressing the remote to lock the door. I looked over and seen Shadow doing the same.

"So are you gonna show me around?" I said walking up to him a little shy.

His ruby eyes looked over to me. I actually got to check Shadow out noticing him wearing ripped jeans with some crisp black Jay's to top that off a white shirt the hugged his muscles and on his arms a gold bezel watch. I smirked when I found him checking me out also.

"Shit. Shadow you grew up. Didn't know you'd turn out so handsome."

He shot a side smirk in my direction "I didn't expect you to turn out so SEXY considering I only seen you in that ugly green sweater and horrid orange skirt."

I laughed out loud at my fashion sense as a kid finding it humorous that I was still pretty cute even in that horrible outfit.

"You got jokes." I laughed

"Well bye"

 _Wait what?_

"SHADOW! Are you serious?" I stared at him with anger and shock written all over my face.

Shadows blood emeralds locked with mine and he nodded once before walking away into the distance.

 _That ass no wonder he was talking so much he was planning to just leave like that since the beginning._

 _Un_

 _be_

 _liev_

 _A_

 _BLE_

 _XXX_

 _So I hope you guys liked this chapter I'll be back soon._

 _With love_

 _SAOMNYIC~~~_


End file.
